


Transparent

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: M/M, Sparring as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden gleam in Conner’s eyes made Robin pause momentarily, wondering what Conner had planned. He expected the body underneath him to wriggle away or slam him back against the mats. But none of his expectations were met. (Sort of prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/654426">Closeted</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of prequel to [CLOSETED](http://meeya87.tumblr.com/post/22320610245/title-closeted-verse-young-justice-notes) and based on [THESE HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGH SKETCHES](http://zerachin.tumblr.com/post/22284465470/haha) by zerachin. Lets assume they’ve been going out for a while but they haven’t told anyone so…yeah.

Pressing his staff lightly against Conner’s neck, Tim smirked triumphantly at pinning Conner down. “Gotcha.” he declared with a pleased edge to his voice. For a moment, Superboy looked out of focus and breath as he stared up Tim.  
  


The sudden gleam in Conner’s eyes made Robin pause momentarily, wondering what Conner had planned. He expected the body underneath him to wriggle away or slam him back against the mats. But none of his expectations were met.  
  


“Is that what you think?”  
  


Tim blinked behind his mask, starting to feel a little hot under the collar when the teen’s fingers slowly came up to stroke the cool fighting staff. Two fingers flat against the metal, index finger curled as they moved. Up and down in a hypnotic, teasing motion that made Tim be highly aware of the way his inner thighs were pressing into Conner’s hips.   
  


“Uuuuh….Conner….”  
  


Heat was pooling in his stomach and his cheeks when the Conner slowly turned his face to the side. Eyes wide, Tim felt a hard  _jerk_  around his stomach area when Conner lightly kissed the staff, his eyes on Tim. He was also  _hyper aware_  of his groin pressing down on Conner’s abs, hard against hard. Conner’s other hand was resting light as feathers in the crook of his left arm, lazily stroking the edge of his gauntlet.  
  


It had been one hell of a surprise to find out that Conner, despite his often sullen and angry behavior, was actually pretty damn close to a sweet heart. And he also liked to tease. That had been a side to the super teen he hadn’t expected to find, much less be exposed too. In fact, the closer they had gotten (and the more intimate they had gotten), the more that side would come out to play.  
  


A flash of pink made Tim inhale sharply. Feeling breathless, Tim’s hands numbly allowed Conner to take the staff firmly in his grip and redirect it so that he could run the flat of his tongue over the metal in a lazy,  _dirty_  lick. Entranced by the sight, Tim nearly missed it when Conner’s hand rose up towards his face.  
  


“Do you still think you have me?”   
  


With a weak smile, Tim loosened his grip on the staff. One hand dropping down on the side of Conner’s head, bracing him as he leaned into the fingers reaching out for his face. He couldn’t stop the smile from forming as they slowly stroked the skin behind his ear before going up into his hair.   
  


“You  _are_  the one pinned down.”  
  


Conner’s husky chuckle made Tim shiver, brushing against his upper lip and nose. Turning his face, Tim nuzzled the second hand as it cupped his cheek and dropped his weight onto his elbows. The staff made a noisy, metallic clatter as it fell to the floor.   
  


“We probably shouldn’t be doing this in the training room, Conner.”  
  


His dark cape fell over his shoulders, blanketing them both as they slowly kissed. With another small shiver, Tim sighed and parted his legs enough to straddle a strong denim covered thigh.   
  


“Closet?”  
  


The question was hot and damp against his lips, dripping with promise and wicked delight. Without a word, Tim helped Conner up to his feet and dragged him into the nearest closet with a lock.


End file.
